Fix You
by Dean Winchester LC
Summary: Porque Draco é um assassino sem coração. Certo? Drarry.


**[Harry Potter] Fix You**

**Sinopse:** Porque Draco é um assassino sem coração. Certo? (**Drarry**)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem! Tudo invenção da J.K. Rowling, direitos autorais todos dela! História sem fins lucrativos.

**Classificação:** K+ (Livre)

**Gênero**: Romance / Angst

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, angst, e um pouco de Fluffy**:)**

**Shipper:** Drarry (**Draco Malfoy** x **Harry Potter**)

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Presente de aniversário para: Larissa Costa**

Olha eu aqui again! 'Rsrs, tá, admito que eu não sabia muito bem como fazer outra Drarry, porque ainda sou nova nesse shipper, mas como é aniversário da linda da capitã, eu fiz! Espero que ela goste! 'Rsrs

Beijos, sua linda, espero que hoje você tenha um maravilhoso dia! **;)**

**S2**

**Capítulo Único: I Will Try To Fix You**

**When you try your best but you don't succeed**

_Quando você faz o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso_

**When you get what you want but not what you need**

_Quando você recebe o que quer, mas não o que precisa_

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

_Quando você se sente tão cansado, mas não consegue dormir_

**Stuck in reverse...**

_Preso em marcha-ré..._

Um dia, ele estava brincando no quintal de sua casa, e acabou encontrando um passarinho morto. E com seus pouco mais de cinco anos recém-completados, ele chorou. Chorou, porque era uma criatura bela, uma criatura pura. Chorou, porque em seu mundo pequeno e incrível, ele encontrou uma pontada de angústia, contida na morte sozinha, e num pássaro que não mais cantaria toda manhã, e que no alvorecer da aurora, não alçaria voo. Chorou por uma criatura livre presa tão eternamente à sua sepultura no chão.

Quando seu pai lhe encontrou, lhe passou o maior sermão que o garotinho louro chegaria a ouvir em toda sua vida.

Porque homens não choram.

Um dia, Draco também foi um garotinho inocente.

**And tears come streaming down your face**

_E as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto_

**When you lose something you can't replace**

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir_

**When you Love someone but it goes to waste**

_Quando você ama alguém, mas isso se desperdiça_

**Could it be worse?**

_Poderia ser pior?_

O garotinho inocente cresceu. E com ensinamentos, sermões e surras, aprendeu que nesse mundo há dois tipos de pessoas: as que fazem sucesso, e as que precisam ser pisadas para que as primeiras alcancem a fama. E ele decidiu que não seria pisado.

Desde pequeno, ele ouviu histórias sobre O-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. O menino prodígio, que aniquilou o Lorde Das Trevas, que resistiu à Maldição Da Morte. O menino que roubava as atenções nos noticiários, o garoto Potter desaparecido.

_**Desaparecido**_, seu pai dissera com surpresa. Não morto, desaparecido.

E interiormente, Draco desejou ser como ele, porque seria alguém de quem seu pai se orgulharia. Porque seria alguém, e a memória do garotinho chorão desapareceria.

Porque ele nascera para a grandeza.

**Lights will guide you home**

_Luzes vão te guiar para casa_

**And ignite your bones**

_E incendiar seus ossos_

**And I will try to fix you**

_E eu vou tentar consertar você_

Hogwarts. Harry Potter. Harry Potter e um sangue-puro traidor, companheiro de uma sangue-ruim metida à sabe-tudo. Seu pai furioso com seu péssimo desempenho nas aulas, comparando-o à menina Granger. Poderia ser pior?

Harry Potter esnobando-o, ignorando sua mão esticada, ignorando seus gritos silenciosos, ignorando seu pedido de amizade. Ignorando o quando seus olhos imploravam que ele aceitasse, que tocasse sua mão. Olhos que imploravam pelo amor de alguém.

É, poderia.

**And high up above or down below**

_Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo_

**When you're too in love to let it go**

_Quando você está apaixonado demais para desistir_

**But if you never try you'll never know**

_Mas, se você nunca tentar, nunca saberá_

**Just what you're worth**

_Exatamente qual é o seu valor_

Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter... Maldito Potter!

Draco está tão desesperado pra provar seu valor... Está tão desesperado, porque está tão perdido, e ninguém quer tentar concertá-lo... Porque Draco é um assassino sem coração. Certo?

Não! Ele não é! Ele também sente! Ele também chora! E quando ele acorda sozinho à noite, tudo que ele quer é que alguém o abrace, e lhe diga que tudo está bem, que tudo ficará bem! Ele queria que o maldito Potter estivesse lá! Ele queria não sonhar com seus olhos, com seus lábios, com seu rosto! Queria simplesmente não desejar tocar seus cabelos, sentir sua pele, seus pelos, seu cheiro!

**Lights will guide you home**

_Luzes vão te guiar para casa_

**And ignite your bones**

_E incendiar seus ossos_

**And I will try to fix you**

_E eu vou tentar consertar você_

Harry também já foi sozinho. E às vezes, quando ele para pra pensar em todas as vezes que chorou em silêncio no escuro para que ninguém descobrisse sua dor... Ele se lembra de Draco.

Draco e suas piadinhas. Draco e seu sarcasmo. Draco e o sorriso, sempre escondendo as lágrimas, escondendo a dor, escondendo seu sofrimento. Harry já viu o quanto ele está perdido. E, às vezes, ele se pergunta se as coisas não podiam ser diferentes de como são. Ele se pergunta como teria sido se não tivesse pedido pra pertencer à Grifinória. Ele se pergunta se Draco teria sorrido, caso ele, Harry, fosse escolhido para Sonserina. Ele se pergunta se teriam jogado juntos no Quadribol. E se comemorariam juntos no Torneio das Taças. E se no Torneio Tribruxo, Draco estaria lá, torcendo pra ele. Draco e ele conversariam sobre seus amores, suas dores? Dividiriam feijõezinhos mágicos, e brincariam com os outros garotos da Sonserina? Teriam muitos amigos nas outras casas? Desejava que sim.

Porque Draco é uma pessoa triste demais. E de algum modo, Harry pensa que gostaria de curá-lo dessa dor, e dessa tristeza.

**Tears stream down on your face**

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto_

**When you lose something you cannot replace**

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir_

**And I**

_E eu..._

**Tears stream down on your face**

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto_

**When you lose something you cannot replace**

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir_

**And I**

_E eu..._

**Lights will guide you home**

_Luzes vão te guiar para casa_

**And ignite your bones**

_E incendiar seus ossos_

**And I will try to fix you**

_E eu vou tentar consertar você_


End file.
